Feli
Feli & Raffina is a 2006 live-action/traditional animated fantasy science fiction action film directed by Angela Robinson from a screenplay by Erin Fitzgerald and Erica Lindbeck. Produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, Gunshot Entertainment, Puyo Puyo Films and Rough Draft Korea, the film premiered at the Capitol Theatre on October 5, 2006, and was released theatrically on October 13, 2006 by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States, on October 20, 2006 in Japan by Toho and on October 27, 2006 in Canada. Internationally, the film was also released only in 45 countries to every single movie theatre complex for over the next six months, beginning on October 13, 2006 in Italy, Poland, Germany, Spain, France and Portugal and ending on March 9, 2007 in Turkey and Greece. Plot Amitie and his friends, Arle, Ringo and also Carbuncle, have been surrounded with the most outlandish army of Pandora aliens, while they sent another twenty, including Witch, Draco, Feli, Raffina, Lemres, Mrs. Accord, Schezo, Rulue, Witch, Draco, Suketoudara, Donguri Gaeru, Yu & Rei and the rest of the others, to the Earth while they were also sent to that planet as well. The home planet of Puyo Puyo's characters has finally been killed and destroyed by the other Pandora's army, in which Pandora is the other most powerful king of the size of threats to rule the Solar System, where twenty-four alien citizens have been sent from the now-defunct/destroyed Primp Town. As Klug, Sig, Feli and Raffina fell to land right here at the High Performance Center in Tijuana, Baja California, Klug asks Raffina to chase Sig before being tracked down in karate dreams. One day, Feli goes to the central end to look for Lemres, but the plane (which passes over Lemres and Mrs. Accord, which are tied to the back with a small group of ropes) goes away and Feli is trying to find Lemres. Sides more, until he accidentally ran into Raffina. Somewhere, Feli asked Raffina to look for Amitie, while he would seek to find Lemres, but they were wrong, and they also started their relationship. As their relationship formed, they both thought they had been together for the first time in their entirety, and thought that the disappointing reasons for finding their beloved friends had been very difficult to criticize, so they were sent to have things. Together even more. Later, Feli, Raffina, Klug and Sig work together to track and cling to the rescue arsenal plane that takes Feli and Raffina to Safaga, Egypt, Africa and Klug and Sig to Royal Garden Plaza in Pattaya, Thailand. One day, a businessman with glasses and glasses known as Jeffrey Packison met with Feli and Raffina, who talk about getting worse. They thought about getting lost, but later, an hour later, they discovered the Egyptian open-air cinema, The End of the World Cinema, which was renewed as the Fortress of the Soldiers, was presented to the different armies of the Egyptian soldiers, in the which the fortress will be led by Egyptian President Makado Hajero. In advance, Arle's rival, Rulue, met with the duo, fainting until a helicopter full of people crashed into them. Right there, Feli and Raffina finally found the ghost town of Safaga, Umm el Howeitat, when they discover the Egyptian soldiers hiding in the most ghostly places. Feli and Raffina discovered that the arrest of the soldiers could be strictly correct, so they attack the soldiers and escape from them, who are defeated after the destruction of the ghost town. They both arrived at the house in Tamatsu, Osaka, Japan, when they met Japanese teenager Yokama Sadojihusihu, who became friends with Feli and Raffina, and Raffina allowed Feli to discover a nucleus that Rulue stole from soldiers, known as The Hyper. They embarked on a mission to solve problems. Later, they traveled to the abandoned house in the forest, when they were wanted by Suketoudara, who plays "Everyone Like Me" by Thousand Foot Krutch, fighting each other, until he was immersed in the water. Meanwhile, Yokama always lies with Feli and Raffina, who decided to travel through the mountains and leave it behind. After most of the trips to the mountains, Raffina discovered a yoyo paddleball with 120.4 degrees and 25kt ropes, known as Hotero, which is Raffina's favorite darling thing she got in the brown valley landscape. One day, Feli and Raffina discover the most powerful army of skeletons that attacked him. Later, in Royal Garden Plaza, Feli and Raffina meet with Klug and Sig, who discover that the shopping center has been strictly closed forever, since Feli and Raffina entered the now closed mall, when they make differences in designs and the sounds. One day, the army of human skeletons combined to form a Mega Super Skeleton that becomes the main antagonist of the film and sends to conquer the world, sending the army of soldiers to shoot all the inhabitants of the Earth. This sends the most powerful and supreme supervolcanic machine, known as The Doomsday Device, which is enabled to breaking everything down in thheir path. Feli and Raffina began to unite and/or reunite with Yokama, Schezo, Rulue and the rest of the personnel of the places that had arrived before to work together to stop Mega Super Skeleton and save the Earth before it is too late, thinking that the Earth will be destroyed by Mega Super Skeleton. When the war begins, Feli and Raffina fight against the enemies more inside the machine, but some enemies were deceived and assassinated by Schezo, Rulue, Klug and Sig, who team up with them to find the Mega Super Skeleton. Inside the last floor of the machine, they discovered the Mega Super Skeleton that attacks them, but they were wanted by Lemres and Amitie, who work together to destroy him and the machine, turning everything back into something really very normal. Feli wants Lemres to go with Mrs. Accord, while Amitie is willing to leave him behind to visit Ringo. Feli and Raffina think that they shared their relationship to always be best friends, even sisters. Characters ;From the Madou Monogatari series: *Arle *Satan *Rulue *Schezo *Carbuncle *Suketoudara *Draco *Witch ;From the Puyo Puyo Fever series: *Amitie *Raffina *Sig *Feli *Klug *Lemres *Accord *Rider *Yu & Rei *Onion Pixy *Dongurigaeru *Ocean Prince ;From Puyo Puyo 7: *Ringo *Maguro *Risukuma *Ecolo Live-Action The film stars to over 30 voice actors, including Will Ferrell and Will Arnett. Soundtrack A soundtrack album, Feli & Raffina: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, was released on October 3, 2006, featuring six original songs, along with the rest of the 22 instrumental orchestral-choral pieces composed and produced by James Newton Howard, under the Legendary Arsenal Productions banner, who recorded the score with the 191-piece ensemble of the Hollywood Studio Symphony at Todd-AO Scoring Stage, Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M and Newman Scoring Stage-Twentieth Century Fox Studios, with music preparation by JoAnn Kane Music Service and copyist by Cartoonverse Music Services Limited. See also * ''Witch'' * ''The Tetra Movie'' Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Science fiction films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:Disaster films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films directed by Angela Robinson Category:Films produced by Erica Lindbeck & Erin Fitzgerald Category:Films screenplay by Erica Lindbeck & Erin Fitzgerald Category:Films starring Erica Lindbeck & Erin Fitzgerald Category:Films with live-action and animation Category:2006 films Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Animated duos Category:Films about friendship Category:Films about teamwork Category:Films about aliens Category:Buddy films Category:Puyo Puyo films Category:Cartoonverse films